The Call
by Yoko-cw
Summary: The Urameshi Team Is Receiving Mysterious Calls. But, Who Is Really On The Other Line? (a series of one-shots, a practice in surrealism)
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Call _  
_Author: Yoko-cw _  
_Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho _  
_Summary: The Urameshi Team Is Receiving Mysterious Calls. But, Who Is Really On The Other Line?_

**Part I: Kurama**  
Kurama sighed as he packed up his things, checking the clock as he straightened papers; half past six... 'Kasaan is not going to be happy with me.' He sighed, putting books back on the proper shelves, pens placed neatly back in the drawers.

He was, as usual, the last one in the school. He left even after the janitors; no one would think perfect Suichi Minamino would steal anything. The thought was laughable. Even if he did want to steal anything, the school's locks were rusty at best. Kurama looked down at his laptop, entering codes into the hard drive, changing the passwords on the school's internet. It really was simple to do, and it surprised him that no one had done it before. He sighed, bit into his thumbnail as he typed in the days' work on a spreadsheet to print out later.

"Attention remaining students, the school will be closing in ten minutes. Please pack up your belongings, and have a safe trip home."

The daily message was recorded, played throughout the building at the same time everyday, even on weekends. Very few students knew that, and Kurama knew it only because he didn't smell anyone else in the building. Humming, he mechanically unwrapped and bit into a fresh anpan [1] he'd forgotten to eat for lunch. Chewing thoughtfully, he flipped through his notes, correcting the errors on the computer to make sure the next person to use it would be getting the correct information.

teki-teki-teki

Kurama's head snapped up at the strange noise. Raising a brow, he turned to look around the room. Nothing unusual...

Bang

Bang

One by one, the lights in the hallway shut off loudly. He sighed, irritated, forgetting about the out of place noise for the moment.

"Suichi Minamino is still present," he called out, cautiously activating a lampweed and setting it on his bookbag. He was met with silence.

"Hello? What's-"

TEKI-TEKI-TEKI-

The door slammed shut with a bang, lock clicking in place. Green eyes darting around, Kurama couldn't sense anything in the room with him. In fact, he couldn't sense anyone in the building.

A cold sweat formed on his hairline. Someone was there...someone he couldn't place; that itself was alarming. It wasn't a demon...

~Fusagareta mabuta kara-~

"Hello?" He answered the phone harsher than he'd meant to.

"Hello?!" There was nothing on the line but static. No one speaking, not even breathing. the fox sighed and hung up, putting his laptop in his bag, the stem of his glowing plant wrapping around his wrist. His footsteps echoed loudly, the linolium freshly polished. He tried to send out his youki to the plants outside, telling them to trap any intruders.

~Fusagareta mabuta kara-~

Shakily, he brought the phone to his ear.

Tekitekiteki-

His pupils dialated, black devouring emerald.

"What do you want?!"

Sharp pain slammed into the back of his head.

He heard his body hit the floor, a dull thump.

Faintly, through the static on the other line, a voice whispered:

"We're gonna get you...one by one, they fall..."

1: Anpan is bread with azuki filling. Absolutely delicious. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: YUSUKE

**PART II: YUSUKE**

Black. That's all I could see. Black everywhere. My legs were pushed up to my chest, my hands curled over my kneecaps. I'm ten years old again, and I'm sitting in the closet, listening to the sound of my parents screaming.

Mom's drunk again. Dad's angry, having come home from work to no supper and a messy house; his useless son failed another test. Little Yusuke puts his hands over his ears; he doesn't want to listen anymore. I bite my lip; glass shatters, something heavy flies against the closet door, making it rattle on its hinges. Cursing, words I can't understand, a few words I know tossed in; drunk, whore, bitch... Just two people, arguing, forgetting that they loved eachother once.

They've forgotten about Little Yusuke.

Mom screams, and there's a sickening thump outside the door. He opens his eyes, just a little, peeks through the crack in the door.

Mom's lying on the floor, face down, arms thrown at awkward angles like she's falling. And dad?

Dad's staring through the crack in the door.

"Yus-chan," his voice like a monsters, "Come out come out...you can't play hide and seek forever."

And he's right. I can't.

So I come out.

I'm about four feet tall, malnurished, deprieved of sunlight. My cheek is bruised, my eyes are wide and unsuspecting. I look down; I've become myself, this small child who hasn't learned how to fight, but knows the cruelties of the world through the crack in the door. I look down at mom; her clothes are gone, and she lies there wearing only a pair of pink underwear. The nice kind that can't go into the washing machine. I'd learned that lesson last year when I tried to help with the laundry, the scar on my head told me so.

"What's the matter with mom?" I say. I'm looking at her, arms hanging limply at my sides. I look up and choke on a scream.

The monster's back. His grin stretches wide as the dawn, teeth sharp and glinting in the lamplight. "Yus-chan..." He hisses, my name coming out like poisoned fog. He flexes long fingers, even longer claws sharpened. Made for skinning stupid little boys. I fall over, scramble toward the door. I reach up, jiggle the handle.

It's locked it's locked...he's locked it again...!

~Hush little baby don't say a word Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...~

I'm screaming now, yanking at the handle, screaming for the damn thing to open. Mom shifts on the floor, limbs moving fluidly, not human at all. She sits up and her eyes are white, jaw slack and drooling puddles onto the carpet. She turns to me, rests her finger on her lips; shhhhh...

Shaking, I grab the phone, knowing which numbers to dial. 9-1-1. They have to help, don't they? Didn't they tell us at school that the police help little boys who are in trouble?

~Hush little baby don't you cry~

I hold the phone to my ear, listening to the dial tone. Pick up pick up...! I hear a click on the other line.

~Mama's gonna sing you a...

Something tight wraps around my chest. "Help me!"

LULLABY~

...

"the number you are calling has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again...the number you are calling..."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III-Hiei**  
_Authors note: I strayed away from my original storyline. From here on out is one-shots, a practice in surrealism. If you have suggestions for a TOPIC OR CHARACTER, let me know :) Let's keep this going as long as possible!_

There are few pairs of twins in the world, where both siblings make it to adulthood. Fewer still are those that stay together.

I, of course, find this reprehensible. I can't imagine a world without my twin.

She is my first memory. I remember floating in the darkness of my mother's womb, searching for the light that shone in through her skin. I could never find it. Instead, I would always find my sister's hand. She was content to float in space, sucking her thumb. But her presence was, nonetheless, comforting.

I could see and hear from my place inside our mother. The women called me a monster, insisted that Hina leave the island with us the moment we were born. But she didn't know where else to go. She was distraught, her sobs racking our bodies. Yukina cried as I seethed with rage. She cried upon her entrance to the horrid world. I was useless in trying to dry her tears, and couldn't bring myself to cry no matter how hard I tried. Which only made her cry more.

...But she doesn't cry anymore. Even without the friends she had attained during our time in the human world, she doesn't get lonely or sad or scared. Because I'm here. I'm always here with her.

Of course, she doesn't laugh either.

She just sits. Just sits and stares at the wall with sad ruby eyes. Her lips parted in a whisper, but no matter how hard I try, I can't understand what she means to tell me. My left arm is gone now, so I use my right to stroke her face, trace the marks where tears had once been.

I trace the scars where I clumsily stitched her back together.

Stitched US together...

You see, I finally understand. I know now why she was so sad. It wasn't because I hurt her; no I would never do such a thing...! She was sad because I left her. I left her on that wretched island with those hellions, and she cried at the loss of the only one who could understand.

Well. No longer. I'm here.

Half of me is here. The other lies rotting on some far corner of the earth. I see with one eye, hear with one ear...touch with one arm.

You see, I only control the left side.

If she would snap out of her sadness, she could control the right. She would see how wonderful it is to be together again. But she sits there quietly, always beside me; not happy, sad, angry...just there. I smile and hold her hand in mine, stroking the white skin and humming a long forgotten lullabye.

We'll be together. Forever.


End file.
